ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Magecraft
Magecraft '(魔術, ''Majutsu) is the name of the Magic used on Earth by Humans, though it is kept in secrecy from the rest of human society, as only few humans are known to utilize Magecraft. A Human using Magecraft is known as a '''Magician (魔術師 Majutsu-shi), and is normally a member of a Magic Organization. Overview The way Magecraft works is with preparations, or "rituals", which mostly include the use of specific or unique items to do so, with the cost of mana. There is a multitude of spells that can be used, such as astronomy, summoning and alchemy, and it is possible for a Magician to use more than just one of them, though they may have one specific form of Magecraft, even with more than a single Magecraft. It is shown that some Magecraft spells require an incantations, and that some, while still using items, do not require much preparations, and are shown to be used repeatedly without the need to use do the preparations twice. It is believed that a Magician's power and strength with Magecraft depends on their "talent" or "birth", with these factors it is even possible for a Magician to use a God-Like Level of magic, though it is considered highly rare due to it relying entirely on these two factors. Essentially, every human can perform Magecraft if the preparations are done correctly, with the only difference being that if the preparations aren't correct, the backlash of the failure would be more severe and even lead to death on a normal person than to a Magician. Mana While it does come in ties with "Eternano", the humans refer to the magical power used within them to cast spells and use Magecraft, which without it, using Magecraft would be impossible. It is a lifeforce that exists within all forms of life, though it isn't always noticed. It is said that there exists "natural" Mana within the Earth, which is where the Magicians and Magical Items draw their power from, in the form of "leylines". Mana is incompatible with the AIM fields that espers produce, as a result, whenever an esper performs magic he/she becomes severly injured. Mana can be used in order to create "magic items", through complicated rituals, and turn almost any object into a magic item with its own magical properties. Magicians are capable of sensing if a person is a user of Magecraft or not by simply standing close to said person. Majin A Majin (魔神 Majin lit. Magic God) is a term used by Magicians to refer to a being who has mastered magic, can bend all things in the world without exception through magic, something that transcends normal magic and steps into the realm of God, a Magic God, as such, many magic organizations, seek and fear the Majin. The current known Majin is Irene Aislin, the daughter of Caprice Aislin. Being a Majin is akin to being the purest, most perfect existence that encompasses every possibility. However, because of this, the Majin can also control both positive and negative possibilities. In essence, the Majin has an equal chance of attaining the possibility of succeeding as well as failing, making everything relating to the Majin's magic a 50/50 shot. This comes from the principle of the Omnipotence Paradox, which asks if an omnipotent being can do anything, can it deny itself; i.e: could an omnipotent being create a rock it can't lift? Moreover, this state in which a Majin steps into a realm of God, is compared to the Science Side's Level 6, a comparison that is not wholly farfetched as Level 6 requires a person to attain a body that can allow the person to understand the will of the heavens. Failed Majin There is also the possibility of being an impure Majin, meaning that the magician seeking to become a Majin stops his growth right when he should have become one. Because of that, the impure Majin's overall powers are weaker, but there is no 50/50 restriction like a pure Majin. Saints Saints (聖人 Seijin) are powerful people on the Magic Side, with less than 20 of them in the world. Their existence is also called 'Child of God', and marked with a Stigma. Trivia *Some parts are directly copied and altered a little from the actual To Aru Majutsu no Index Wiki, hence credit goes to the editors of the page. Category:Powers and Abilities Category:To Aru Majutsu no Index